The Eggman and Tails Duo
by The Anon of Mystery
Summary: Eggman finally succeeds in doing things he always wanted to do. He obtained all seven Chaos Emeralds, almost killed Sonic, and managed to split up the planet all with the help of Tails. Sonic must now get the Chaos Emeralds and get Tails as well.
1. No Longer a Hero

Read and reply if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Longer a Hero**

Sonic is currently on vacation. He is on the coast of the continent. He ran here himself. Sonic brung everything that he would need in order relax for this day. He is currently sitting under a palm tree. He is covered in shade. He is wearing sunglasses. Before Sonic drifts off to sleep, he starts to hear a noise. The wind suddenly picks up. He stands up. He looks up to notice that the leaves on the tree are shaking. He backs up. A ladder falls and hits him on his head. He sees Tails' plane. Sonic climbs up this ladder. He enters the jet. He notices that both Tails and Knuckles are in here. Sonic greets everyone while rubbing his head. Tails points towards the TV that's in the corner. The news is on. It looks like Eggman is attacking the city once again. Sonic takes a seat in a chair. They fly back to the city in order to stop Eggman's destruction of the city like they normally do. Sonic says that he can handle this no problem. What they don't know is that the news is old. The news is old by a week. Tails and Knuckles were actually away as well.

In a few minutes, it's clear that the news was off. The city looks completely different. It appears as though the city has been changed on a grand scale. All three of them are confused. Tails flies to his workshop because of this. Once they land, Tails runs straight to his computer. Sonic and Knuckles goes to the room that Tails built so people could relax. Sonic grabs the remote and turns on the TV. From this they learn that the video they saw was from last week. Tails comes running in the room. He says that Eggman now rules the city. Sonic doesn't believe this of course. He says that they will stop Eggman before he completes his goal. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails proceed to leave from the workshop. On their way out the door, they notice that Amy and Cream are running towards them. Cream is actually crying.

"What's going on," Sonic asks calmly.

"Where have you guys been," Amy says. Her voice is booming and it is clear that she's mad. "Eggman has succeeded in making the city his own."

"Well," Sonic says with a smile on his face. "We'll beat Eggman and restore the city, right?" Both Tails and Knuckles agrees.

The reason that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were on vacation is because they just finished destroying Eggman a week ago. They always would relax right after beating Eggman as a means of celebration. Eggman never knew this, but he did find out about it recently. Eggman decided to use this to his advantage. His last city takeover was actually staged. Eggman sent a robot in his place. Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles didn't notice it because the robot flew away in one of Eggman's chairs at the end of the battle. Just as Eggman predicted, they went on vacation. Eggman had enough time to finish his new project that he will reveal later. Eggman is planning to separate the world by blowing it up, but there's more to it than that. Eggman also plans to stop Sonic not only by physical means, but by psychological means as well. This is where his new invention comes into play.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are currently running through the city. Tails told Amy and Cream to follow them from above in the jet so they rescue them in case of an emergency. The city is shockingly empty. It's changed around, but not drastically. Tails still remembers his way through. Eggman only changed the looks, not the streets. The only building that's been really changed around is the biggest building in the city. It was once the mall, but Eggman has made it his own base. They run into here. Sonic walks forward slowly with Tails and Knuckles behind him. Nothing comes out in order to try to stop them or anything. Sonic now thinks that Eggman is making this too easy. They run up an escalator in order to get to the top floor. Eggman isn't here.

Sonic turns around, but as soon as he does he hears something. Right behind Tails is a robot. It's not just any robot, it's Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic punches Tails. Tails flies down the escalator back to the first floor. Sonic runs to the robot. Knuckles goes for him as well. Knuckles swings a punch at it. Metal Sonic grabs Knuckles' punch with his left hand. He tosses Knuckles over his shoulder. Sonic jumps into the air. He rolls into a ball. He homing attacks the robot. Metal Sonic guards this with his hand. Sonic keeps it up. The force of attack eventually pushes Metal Sonic into a wall. The wall breaks and dust flies everywhere clouding Sonic's vision. He coughs while waving his hands through the dust. Sonic is then tapped on the back. Before he turns around, Metal Sonic grabs him by the neck. He lifts Sonic off of the ground. Sonic is gasping for air. With all the strength he has left, he summons the Chaos Emeralds. All seven of them appears around him in a circle. Sonic beings to glow. Metal Sonic increases his grip, but it's not enough. Super Sonic brakes the hold. Metal Sonic flies back. He crashes into a pillar. Knuckles is running towards Super Sonic. He tells him that Tails is gone. Super Sonic decides to finish this quickly. He puts both his hands together. He opens them up while yelling Chaos Control. A big yellow beam of light flies from Super Sonic at an incredible speed. He points this directly at Metal Sonic. An explosion is heard as Metal Sonic explodes while the beam goes through the wall of the building. The place then starts to collapse. Super Sonic grabs Knuckles' right arm then darts out of there like a bullet.

Super Sonic flies up to the jet. He enters through a door that's on the side of it. As soon as he enters, he runs to the cargo hold in order to stock up on rings. He takes 200 of them. Amy asks Knuckles where is Tails. Knuckles couldn't give an answer. Eggman opens transmission with them. His face comes up on screen. Super Sonic walks in from the back.

"You took Tails," Super Sonic screams. "Where are you?"

Eggman laughs. "You can come get him if you think you can," Eggman says with a smile on his face. "I have him here in space with me!"

"Let me talk to him," Super Sonic says loudly. Eggman ends transmission after that. Super Sonic is seriously mad. He grabs Knuckles on his right arm. He order Amy to follow him in the jet. He will leave a trail. Super Sonic darts away while leaving a bright yellow trail. Amy follows this. Super Sonic knows the location of Eggman's base. It is on the moon. He makes it here in less than a minute. Eggman base is located in the middle of the biggest crater on the moon. It is pretty tall. Super Sonic flies for the top. He busts through a window. Eggman turns around in his big, leather chair. Super Sonic and Knuckles are standing right in front of him. He doesn't say a word. All he does is snap his fingers. Super Sonic and Knuckles are shocked at what they see. Someone flies in through the doors on the right. It is Tails. Tails lands in front of Eggman. Super Sonic runs to him. He is actually glad to see Tails. In the blink of an eye, Tails quickly draws out a laser and shoots Super Sonic with it. Eggman laughs while clapping. Knuckles didn't advance because he knew something fishy was going on. Sonic is now back in his regular form. He looks up at Tails before collapsing. The last thing he said was why. The Chaos Emeralds have scattered. They are laying around Sonic in a circle. Knuckles runs to pick them up, but he is beat to them. Eggman forced them to him with a device he has. It enclosed the Chaos Emeralds in an electric trap. Knuckles undergoes some quick thinking. He grabs Sonic. He jumps out of the hole in the window. He glides towards the jet.

From the jet, they watch as Eggman unleashes his weapon. Since he now has all seven Chaos Emeralds. He powers on a machine. The bottom half of the moon splits into two pieces. A huge, black barrel appears when the pieces of the moon float off into the distance. It begins to light up. A huge surge of electricity runs down the barrel. A beam of light flies down. It crashes into the planet. Eggman is seriously joyful at the sight of this. The planet splits into eight parts. The core is clearly visible. The Chaos Emeralds splits into seven different colored lights. They fall back onto a different piece of the planet. Knuckles tells Amy to go back to the planet. Although the planet is blown to pieces, everything is still intact. The only difference is that the planet is now split. Knuckles carries Sonic to the sofa that's located in Tails workshop. Amy really hasn't stopped crying yet.

"I don't know what we can do now," Knuckles says with his head down. "Eggman must have control over Tails somehow. Tails shot Sonic with something and he collapsed. He looks like he is in a coma. He's still breathing."

"We have to do something," Cream says to Knuckles. "Maybe we can go back and try to save Tails?"

"Nope," Knuckles says. "Eggman had the Chaos Emeralds. They separated after Eggman used them. I could probably do something if I had them, but I don't."

Amy finally stops. She walks towards Knuckles. "How long do you think we have until Sonic recovers," Amy asks.

"I don't know," Knuckles says. He walks outside in order to clear his head. He starts thinking. The planet should be repaired first before going after Eggman again. Eggman actually thought that he killed Sonic, but he gave Tails the wrong gun by mistake. That is why Eggman was so proud when Sonic was shot. The feat of repairing the planet is nearly impossible without Sonic or Tails. Knuckles thinks that Eggman has Tails under some kind of mind control. Eggman actually does. It's all a part of his plan. The Chaos Emeralds have also scattered after Eggman used them. While Knuckles is walking around, he hears a noise. He looks behind him to notice Shadow standing there.

"What do you want," Knuckles asks. He is in a fighting stance. Shadow is frowning.

"I'm not here for a useless fight," Shadow says calmly. "I'm here for the smart one."

"Tails," Knuckles asks. "Why do you want him," he asked loudly.

"I want to get into space and destroy Eggman," Shadow says seriously. "He needs to be beaten after what he did to me."

"What did he do," Knuckles asks.

"I'm not telling you," Shadow screamed.

"Eggman captured Tails and put him under some mind control," Knuckles says sadly. "Sonic was caught of guard by this. Tails shot Sonic. Eggman used the Chaos Emeralds to blow up the planet. They have scattered since then. We have to find them if we want any hope of destroying the Eggman and Tails team."

"I guess it's no use," Shadow says. "I have to team up with you punks for now."

"You're right," Knuckles says. "We both have the same goal here."

Knuckles and Shadow walks back into the workshop. Shadow passes by Sonic. He looks at him then walks away. Shadow sits in a chair in the corner. Knuckles and Amy are currently coming up some sort of plan. They don't come up with one that actually works. Tails is really needed in this regard. They need someone else who is smart and fast. Besides, they will always have a pretty hard time if they can't make Tails' memory return. That's the main thing they need to do at the moment. They need to find out how to do that. Knuckles goes through Tails' boxes of inventions in order to hopefully come across something that could help out. He finds nothing that clearly labeled. Knuckles runs to Tails' bedroom. He goes through this for something. Knuckles looks under the bed. He pulls out a box. He opens it to find a picture. Knuckles then gets an idea. He runs downstairs back to Amy.

"I think I have an idea," Knuckles says. "Maybe a person he really care about could trigger his memory."

"What," Amy says. "Oh yeah. Like in movies and such, but she went away for a month back to her home planet. She left yesterday."

"Oh," Knuckles says. "So? We still need her and I'm sure she will be glad to help us save Tails. We're going to that planet."

Knuckles takes a step outside. He hears a jet. Knuckles runs out of the way. It lands right next to Tails' jet. Knuckles is confused. Amy runs outside to him. They stand behind this jet waiting for the person to come out. Cosmo comes out. She's crying. She runs to Amy then explains the situation.

"My planet has been destroyed," Cosmo says. Her voice is breaking.

"Eggman," Knuckles says. "He tried to nuke your planet so you wouldn't come back."

"It wasn't Eggman," Cosmo says. "It was, it was Tails! I saw him leaving the scene after he did it. Explain this before I go crazy."

"Eggman has Tails under some mind control," Amy says. "He even shot Sonic."

"Yep," Knuckles says. "We have to repair this planet then try to save Tails. We need your help. You could probably bring his memory back if he cares about enough. Will you help us?"

"Of course," Cosmo says.

"I knew it," Knuckles says. "We have to start looking for the Chaos Emeralds."

"I can make a radar," Cosmo says.

"Win," Knuckles says. "Tails 2.0"

They all laugh then head back into the workshop.

* * *

The Eggman and Tails team shall be unbeatable, that is unless a girl manages to break them apart. First Chaos Emerald shall be found in the next chapter.


	2. Can't be Trusted

Review if you want. Last time I will say this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Can't be Trusted**

Knuckles is sleeping. He is sitting down in a chair with his head on the table in front of him. Sonic is still knocked out. Shadow is still sitting in the corner. Amy is the room with Sonic. Cosmo finished making a radar based on schematics Tails made years ago. She knows her way around his workshop. She walks over to Knuckles. She taps him on the head. He doesn't move. She takes a few steps back. She throws the radar at his head. Knuckles falls out of his chair. The radar bounces off of his head and falls on his face. Cosmo laughs. Knuckles stands up while rubbing his head.

"You finished the radar," Knuckles says with a smile. "Alright. I can't go for I have to retrieve the Master Emerald. It is a shame that I didn't have it with me while on Eggman's base or I could have canceled out the use of the Chaos Emeralds. I won't make that mistake this time. I'm out." Knuckles leaves the radar on the table then walks out the door. Shadow picks up the radar.

"I'll go find the first Chaos Emerald," Shadow says. He walks towards the door, but before he can open it Amy grabs his left arm.

"Not gonna happen," Amy says. "You can't be trusted. I'm coming too."

Shadow walks out the door without saying a word. Amy follows him. According to the map on the radar, the Chaos Emerald is on this part of the planet. He gave the radar to Amy and told her to lead the way. The radar sends them south. After about an hour of walking through a grassy field, they come across a palace. This seems to be a water palace. This place has a sort of a white and blue color scheme going on for all of its buildings. There is an abundance of water fountains and waterways and such. This place is built around the largest river on the planet. A golden gate is what separates them from entering. Shadow kicks the gate open. It's weird that such a place is empty and devoid of life. No people are around. Amy is worried, but Shadow could care less. He says that this makes things much easier. He asks for the location of the Chaos Emerald. Amy looks at radar. She says that it is moving around, but it is in one spot and it is straight ahead. Shadow runs down the street that they on. Amy is behind him, but she can't keep up of course. Shadow stops once he reaches a huge intersection. Amy catches up with him, but she stops dead in her tracks at what she sees. Currently, Knuckles and Tails are fighting. Well, it's more of a one-sided battle since Knuckles isn't doing anything. It's pretty obvious why. Tails finishes this by lifting up the already tired Knuckles. He throws him in the air. He kicks Knuckles into a nearby water fountain. Knuckles lands in it on his back. He lays there without moving. Amy runs to Knuckles' aid. Shadow has his sight set on Tails. Tails has the Chaos Emerald in his left hand. Shadow runs to Tails. Amy sees this and she intercepts. Shadow tells her to move out of the way. Tails puts a smirk on his. He does his tail spin. He knocks Amy into Shadow. Shadow flies into a wall Amy right on top him. He pushes Amy off of him.

"Listen," Shadow says seriously. "It doesn't matter now. Tails is the enemy. He must be destroyed so I can get the Chaos Emerald, although I didn't expect Eggman to send him out here. I expected a robot. This should be a snap for me."

Amy grabs him by the arm before he jumps out. She is crying.

"No," Amy screams. "I will not let you hurt Tails! Would you let someone hurt your friend?"

Shadow goes silent. He looks away. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt my friend and get away with it," Shadow says with his head down. "But my turn was different. This friend almost sacrificed her life for mine because I was caught with my back turned. That is why Eggman must pay which is why I need the Chaos Emeralds. I will not let anyone stand in my way!"

Shadow shakes off Amy's grip. He jumps out of the hole in the wall. He looks to his left then his right. Tails seems to be missing in action or so he thought. Tails jumps down from on top of the building. Shadow can hear this, He rolls out of the way to the right. Shadow runs towards Tails. He throws a punch. Tails catches it in his right hand. He twists Shadow's arm causing him to turn around in pain. Tails jumps then kicks Shadow. Shadow slides across the cobblestone face first. He smacks into a wall. Tails stands there with the same smirk on his face. Shadow gets up. He wipes the blood of face. Tails gets in a stance. He sticks his hand out while moving his finger towards him. Tails is basically saying bring it on. Shadow crosses his arm. He starts to rise while glowing. Tails has lost his smirk. Shadow yells out loud Chaos Blast. A huge, red, destructive ball of energy flies out in all directions. It blows up the building behind him. It destroys the water fountain to the right. It takes out the wall out the building that Amy is in to the left. Tails is on his back covered in bruises. Shadow walks towards him. Tails hurriedly touches a button on his watch. He is gone within the blink of an eye. He left the Chaos Emerald behind which is all that matters to Shadow. He picks up the emerald then walks over to the fountain. Knuckles is still here. He is unharmed, but still knocked out. Shadow slaps him pretty hard. Knuckles wakes up.

"Where is Tails," Knuckles says nervously. He looks in every direction for him.

"He got coward and left," Shadow says. He chuckles after that.

"What do you mean," Knuckles asks. "Did you hurt him?!!"

"Shut up," Shadow screams. "It shouldn't matter. Not as if I was helping you or anything, but Tails had you beat because you wouldn't fight back. Like it or not, Tails is the enemy until we can knock some sense into him."

"No," Knuckles says. "That's what we have Cosmo for so we can try to get him back that way. That reminds me. Why didn't we take her with us?"

"I don't understand your compassion for the little thing," Shadow said calmly. "When we go looking for the next emerald, the plant is coming with us. If she can't do anything then I will take matters into my own hands."

"Did you get the Master Emerald," Amy asks.

"Yes," Knuckles says. "On my way back, I ran into Tails and then this happened. We should go back now."

They all walk back to the workshop. Shadow keeps the Chaos Emerald with him. No one else can do anything with it anyway. Inside the workshop, Knuckles is finally happy to have the Master Emerald so he inspects it for missing pieces. He then puts it away. Cosmo is in Tails' storage room. She is going through every box looking for something. Knuckles goes to check up on Sonic. Cream here watching him. Knuckles was about to say something, but Cream shuts him up. It seems as though Sonic's been moving in his sleep. He changes sides every now and then. This is a pretty good sign as Sonic should be waking up soon. Shadow stayed outside. He is sitting on a chair in front of the workshop. His eyes are closed as if he is asleep, but he he isn't. He just has many things on his mind. The main thing is what Eggman did. Shadow is actually hiding his rage until the time he's able to confront Eggman once again. The door to his left swings open. He looks over to see that it's Amy.

"What do you want," Shadow asks. He closes his eyes again.

"I want to hear why you want to get Eggman," Amy says. She sits in the chair right next to him. "You kind of let a little bit of out during the fight but I didn't get it. Could you tell me if you don't mind?"

"To make a long story short," Shadow says. "I was in Eggman's base in the city a little while back. I told Eggman that I didn't want to help him out with his little operation. He called me there to ask me for this. I made the mistake of bringing someone important along. I brung Maria with me. As I turned my back and started to walk out of the place, I heard a gunshot. I turn around to see Maria falling. Her eyes were closed. I thought she was dead, but it seems as though Eggman put her into a coma. I didn't have the Chaos Emeralds or anything on me at the time. I would have killed Eggman right there, but he had robots waiting. I took Maria to the only other friend I have. I left her in Rouge's care for the time being. I don't if she could have heard me at that time, but I swore revenge. I promised to avenge her."

"Who is this Maria person," Amy asks. "Someone special to you?"

"Uhh," Shadow says. "I'm not saying anymore."

"So," Amy says. "Eggman has put the person closest to you in coma and now you are mad? I feel exactly the same way."

"Huh," Shadow says. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I just figure that it makes people feel better if they talk about what's making them feel bad," Amy says. "Since we both have the same problem here, I figure that we could talk about it. We could share or feelings. You don't mind if I sit out here do you?"

Shadow doesn't say word. In the workshop, Knuckles goes in the room Cosmo is in. She's down to the last box. She smiles as she pulls out a watch.

"What's the thing for," Knuckles asks.

"It's main function is for tracking," Cosmo says. "We can track Tails with this if he is still wearing his watch."

"Awesome," Knuckles says. "Won't he be able to track you too?"

"Not if I modify it a bit," Cosmo says.

"Alright," Knuckles said. "Well, I'm out."

"Out," Cream asks. "As in you're leaving?"

"Yeah," Knuckles says. "I do actually have my own place. I'll be back in the morning." Knuckles leaves out the back door.

* * *

Eggman has Tails trying to do the dirty work. Shadow's motive is finally revealed. Sonic is still knocked out but he's moving. Someone's almost captured in the next chapter.


	3. Wrapped in Black

**Chapter 3: Wrapped in Black**

It is now morning. The sun is rising. Birds are chirping. Knuckles is pretty is glad to get such a good night sleep after that beating Tails gave him. He walks to the workshop, but slowly. He actually wants to enjoy his morning. On the way there, he sees something that completely stops him dead in his tracks. He double takes to make sure he isn't going crazy. Sonic is finally awake. Knuckles can see him standing a few steps away from him. Sonic is doing something he normally doesn't do. He is staring into space. He is now standing in front of lake. He is looking ahead. Many things are on his mind. The main thing is this Tails thing. Sonic hasn't been informed of what's really wrong with him. Knuckles runs to his side immediately. He touches Sonic, but Sonic doesn't respond. Knuckles then tells Sonic the deal with Tails. He finally starts to talk again. Knuckles tells him everything that has happened so far. Sonic understands. He asks Knuckles not to tell anyone. He says that he needs some alone time for a bit. Knuckles doesn't have an idea why. Sonic didn't tell him. He runs off and says that he will be back tomorrow. Knuckles lets it be. He continues his walk. He enters the workshop through the back door. He walks in to find Cream awake already. She is sitting in the sofa where Sonic once was. Knuckles sits right besides her.

"Hey," Knuckles says. "How long has Sonic been awake?"

"Some time last night," Cream says. "I forgot."

"Oh," Knuckles says. "Is Cosmo here?"

"Nope," Cream says. "She will back in a bit."

Why no one has ventured into the front yard yet is still a mystery. On the one chair in the front yard we have Amy and Shadow. They stayed out here after last night apparently. This scene is so misleading. Imagine if you were behind this chair. Amy is leaning to the left. Her left arm is on the arm rest. This is what's propping up her head. Nothing really wrong this that is until you check out Shadow's position. He is laying down. His hands are across his chest. His head is on Amy's lap. They slept like this all night without knowing it. Amy wakes up. She gets out of the chair. Shadow's head falls. It hits the chair. This causes him to wake up. Without even turning around to see if someone was there, she walks into the workshop. Shadow turns over and takes a look. He can't really see anything. Amy has already made it into the place. Shadow sits upright. He checks to make sure that he still has the Chaos Emerald. After that, he walks into the place. Shadow takes his usual seat in the corner. Amy is talking to Knuckles.

"Yeah," Knuckles says. "I ran into him on my way here. He said that he had something to go do and he won't be back until tonight. We'll have to find the next Chaos Emerald without him."

"Was he okay," Amy asks.

"To me he looked a little down about something," Knuckles says. "It's like he saw something that caught him off guard or he was deep in thought."

"Oh," Amy says.

Cosmo enters through the back door. She says she was giving the jet a test run. Amy pulls out the radar. The next Chaos Emerald is on the piece of the planet to the west. This is the coldest part of the planet. With that set, they all pile in the jet and take off to this place. The ride is only a few minutes. The gaps between the pieces of the planet's aren't really all that far. Sonic can jump it no problem if he was running at full speed before he did it. Now then, onto this part of the planet. It is a mountainous region. No one lives here. The place is full crevasses, mountains, rivers, and most of all snow. This place is covered. They landed on surprisingly placed runway which is right next to a mountain. This is pretty lucky. The radar points towards a cave that's right in the mountain to their right. They enter this cave. The cave is completely made of ice with no signs of life. This seems pretty easy, for they have been walking on a straight path so far. That all ends though. They come across branching paths. Amy takes another look at this radar. It just points forward. Doesn't say whether to go left or right.

"Now what," Knuckles says.

"It's pretty obvious at this point," Cosmo says. "We split up into two teams. Uhh, I guess Knuckles, Cream and myself will take the left while you two take the right?"

"No problem," Amy said. Shadow doesn't say anything. He continues walking down the right path. Amy walks right on side of him. A little bit more into the cave it beings to get kind of dark. Shadow pulls out a flashlight. So far it's just a straight ordinary path until Shadow trips. He falls flat on his face. He shines the light at ground once he gets up. One square part of the ground has sunken in. That can't be good. A loud, rumbling noise is heard. Shadow touches the wall to the right. He notices that it is closing in. Shadow makes a run for it, but he stops a few steps in his tracks. He looks back to notice that Amy is super slow. Shadow runs back. He picks her up. He then runs out of there as fast he can. Shadow and Amy makes it into a room where torches are lit. He sets Amy down. Amy says thank you but Shadow doesn't respond. He asks Amy for a radar reading. She says that the Chaos Emerald is on the left through this wall. Shadow tells Amy to stand back. He snaps his fingers while yelling Chaos Spear. A yellow beam of light takes out this wall on the left. Shadow runs into this room. The Chaos Emerald is resting on top of stone pillar. If you look at the ceiling, you can can see the hole the emerald made as it came in. Shadow now has the purple and the blue emeralds. Once Shadow removes it from the pillar, an alarm activates. The hole in the wall is repaired with a metal door. This sucks. As if they weren't really stuck already, now they are confined to this room.

"What will we do," Amy asks. "Oh, I know. Chaos Control?"

"Nope," Shadow says. He takes a seat in the corner of the room. "The walls are too thick. I need at least three Chaos Emeralds for unlimited Chaos Control power. We are stuck."

"This doesn't seem like a big deal to you," Amy says.

"Not really," Shadow says. "Nothing else can be done except to wait it out."

"It's pretty cold," Amy says. "Are you cold?"

"Yes," Shadow says. "We can't do anything about it so what's your point?"

"I was wondering if could sit next to you," Amy says. "You kind of like huddle together for warmth?"

"Suit yourself I guess," Shadow says.

Amy takes a seat right next to him. She hugs him. Shadow just sits there motionless with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. The second team came up seriously empty handed, especially since the path lead them right outside on the other side of the mountain. Cosmo found this to be kind of funny. Knuckles is mad actually. Cream points to something over in the distance. They look over there. Something is running towards them. It seems that Sonic has made his way to this place as well. He can see everyone from a distance so he tries to slow to a stop. He collides with Knuckles and they both fall. Sonic gets up quickly. He picks up the device he has with him.

"Wow," Sonic says. "What's up everyone?"

"Why are you here," Knuckles asks.

"You see," Sonic says. "Tails and me used to come here a while back. This part of the planet is another lab for Tails. Yep, this whole part. He altered the climate so people wouldn't inhabit it. I know my way around this place. He keeps a storage room around here. That's where I came from with this."

"What is it," Cosmo asks.

"It's Tails' memory ray," Sonic says. "I was trying to remember what it looked like this morning and I thought that it would take me all day to find it, but it was easy. We should be able to get him back on our side with this."

"Alright," Knuckles says. "It's sure is a good thing that you woke up."

"Cool," Sonic said. "Amy isn't around with you guys?"

"They went after the Chaos Emerald in there," Cosmo says. "It's taking them mighty long."

"Oh yeah," Sonic says. "Tails built a special part of the cave for trapping nearby Chaos Emeralds." Sonic kicks a section of the wall. A keypad comes out. Sonic types in the code which is 1992. The wall moves to the right. Amy and Shadow stands as the wall moves. Shadow is tossing the purple emerald up and down.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic says. "You're helping us?"

"I'm not helping," Shadow says calmly. "I just have some unfinished business to take care of with Eggman."

"Like it or not, you are still helping us," Sonic says. "We got the Chaos Emerald so let's move out." Everyone walks back to the jet. They go around the mountain instead of through the cave. On this walk, Sonic tells Shadow some important information.

"Hey," Sonic says. "On my way running over here, I ran across some girl. She mistakes me for you."

"Wut," Shadow says. "A human girl?"

"Yeah," Sonic says. Shadow hands Sonic the blue Chaos Emerald. He takes the purple one with him.

"Everyone," Shadow says. "I have something to go check on. I'll be back." Shadow raises his purple Chaos Emerald. He yells out Chaos Control. Here is the weird part. He takes Amy with him. Everyone looks around in confusion except for Sonic who has already made it to the jet by now.

"Did he take Amy too," Knuckles asks. "Why?"

"I don't know," Cosmo says.

Shadow's Chaos Control brings him to in front of the place where Rouge lives. Amy stops him before he takes one step forward.

"Why did you take me," Amy asks.

"Let's just say that I don't want you to tell anyone about this," Shadow says. "I took you because if I didn't, you probably would have told everyone my problems."

"Oh," Amy says. "I will not lie, you're right. I would have told. You never told me it was a secret."

Rouge comes out of the door to her place. She turns around to see Shadow an literally jumps.

"Uhh," Rouge says. "Okay, I'm sorry for not keeping a close eye on her. She's up and she's gone."

"Damn," Shadow said. An explosion is heard off in the distance to the right. Shadow takes off with Amy and Rouge right behind him. They stop once they are in front of an open field. The sight of Tails is what makes them stop. He jumps out of a robot that he was in. Right in front of this robot is Maria. Tails has a smirk on his face. He doesn't pull out a laser or something of that nature. He pulls out a regular, old handgun. Maria is sitting in the grass. She is staring down the barrel of this handgun that Tails has pointed to her face. Shadow springs into action here, but someone beats him to it with surprising accuracy. Sonic came here as well. He jumps in between Maria and Tails. He sticks out the Chaos Emerald in his right hand. The bullet is deflected because of this when Tails shoots. Tails jumps out of the way with a back flip. He at shoots Maria again, this time not failing to miss his mark. He did not kill her, but he did manage to shoot her in the arm. Tails spins the gun around on his finger. His smirk is still there.

"Tails," Sonic screams. "Snap out of it!"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told the red one," Shadow says. "Tails is the enemy and he must be destroyed, and now he has seriously messed up by hurting Maria. I don't care if he regains his memory. He is now on my hit list as well!"

Shadow runs at Tails. Tails stops spinning his gun. While keeping his eyes firmly locked on Shadow, he sticks his right arm out and shoots Maria in the chest without looking. Shadow looks to his left. Maria is laying in the grass with her eyes closed. Shadow screams out her name while running to her body. Tails laughs. Sonic pulls out the memory ray. He shoots it Tails. Tails jumps out of the way to avoid the shot. Sonic doesn't give up. He runs towards Tails with the ray in his right hand. Sonic shoots again. Tails uses quick thinking. He pulls out a mirror. The blue ray of light is deflected by this mirror. It hits Sonic in the head. He drops the memory ray. Tails takes out his gun and shoots it. Now it can't be used. Sonic is kneeling down in the grass while holding his head. He screams out in agony and pain. Tails walks up to him. He knocks him over the head with his mirror. Sonic is knocked unconscious once again. He falls face first into the grass. Tails is laughing evilly.

"Wow," Rouge says. "He killed Maria and knocked Sonic out again. Tails is crazy now!"

"Rouge," Amy says. "Call Tails' workshop now. We need Cosmo." She walks over to Shadow. "We need to keep Tails here until Cosmo arrives. This time, I'm asking you. Could you knock him out?"

"I'll do more than that," Shadow says seriously.

"No," Amy says. "Tails is doing this because Eggman is making him do it. He is not doing this on his own free will. Don't kill him, please? This is a request from a friend."

Shadow grunts, but he's thinking. Amy now considers him to be a friend. Anyway, He rushes towards Tails. Tails put his hands in the air. Shadow stops dead in his tracks. Shadow orders Tails to drop the gun. Tails drops the gun. In the blink of eye, Tails falls. He catches the gun before it hits the ground. He shoots the last three remaining shots. Shadow knew this was coming. He jumps out of the way. Tails throws his gun at Shadow. Shadow catches it while still in the air. He throws it far away. Tails rolls into a ball. He does a spin dash straight for Shadow. Shadow runs up to him. He kicks Tails out of his ball. He jumps back and lands on his feet. Tails chuckles. He presses a button on his watch. He disappears for a second. Shadow looks around frantically. Tails appears behind him. He grabs Shadow by the neck. Shadow raises his right elbow. He smacks Tails across the face a few times. Tails let's him go. Shadow jumps backs. He looks up to see the jet approaching. He gives Chaos Control a shot. He yells out Chaos Control. He disappears for a moment, then reappears behind Tails. He grabs Tails around his neck and lifts him off the ground. Tails tries to wiggle free, but he's getting nowhere. Cosmo lands the jet and runs out of it. She came alone. Shadow sets Tails down. He gets up while gasping for air. He then looks up. As Tails gets and eyeful of Cosmo, everyone watches in confusion as Tails' head makes one full rotation.

"What just happened," Tails says. "My neck hurts."

"Tails," Cosmo says. "You're you again?"

"Wut," Tails says. He looks over to his left. Sonic turns around on his side. He gives Tails a thumbs up.

"You're back, buddy," Sonic says weakly. "I did it." Sonic collapses for good this time.

"Sonic gave me one of your inventions that he found," Cosmo says. She tosses Tails a badge.

"This is my memory badge," Tails says. "If someone keeps it they build up an immunity to memory loss. Why do I need this?"

"Listen, you," Shadow says. He is mentally holding back his rage at the moment. "Eggman made you his puppet. You beat up the red one, killed Maria, and knocked out my fake not once but twice!"

"I killed a person," Tails asks sadly. Shadow points him towards Maria's direction. Tails breaks down and starts to cry. "I'm sorry," Tails says. "Maria used to be your special friend if I recall correctly. I'm really sorry."

Shadow walks away without saying a word.

"Wow," Rouge says. "This is the first time I can actually say that Shadow seems emotionally hurt. What am I saying? Shadow doesn't have emotions."

"Not funny," Amy says. "I'm going after him." Amy runs after Shadow. Once she catches up, she walks by his side.

"I don't what went on for the few days that I lost my memory it seems," Tails says. "But I don't understand how you guys can stand there and not question the fact that Amy isn't crying over Sonic and she runs to Shadow's side."

"Nice," Rouge says. "Common sense for the win."

"Yeah, I haven't notice that either," Cosmo says. "We have to go and get Sonic out of here. See you later, Rouge."

"You will," Rouge says. "I'll come around."

* * *

Tails is back so early in the story O.O Sonic completed half of his goal. With Tails back it should be easy from here out, right? Wrong! There's another obvious problem that Sonic doesn't know about yet.


	4. Sonic R

Sorry it took more than a week. This chapter and chapters 5-9 went through or are still going through massive editing. Shameless advertising, but my story in game crossovers (Three World at War) is delayed for the same reason. Never really took my writing seriously until now. This story will be used as a trial in order to better my writing for future stories. Yes, I actually want criticism instead of my usual review if you want attitude. Point out all of my errors from now on if you wish for this story. Previous stories that have already been made will not be changed in terms of formatting since I'm so far in them already. Took some tips from the anonymous reviewer, but I suck at implementing them. Tell me what you think :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sonic R**

Upon returning to Tails' workshop, Sonic was put back in his regular spot. About a few hours later he wakes up. The sunlight hits him as he walks out the door. Knuckles comes to meet him.

"You okay," Knuckles asks.

"You bet," Sonic exclaims. "Now since I'm back and in action and I saved Tails, nothing will get in my way of finding the Chaos Emeralds and destroying Eggman for what he did. I'm ready to go both physically and mentally. Nothing can ruin my mind now." He gives Knuckles a thumbs up. "Now then, we should go after the third Chaos Emerald."

"Nah, we have to wait for the other two to get back," Knuckles explains.

"Huh, who," Sonic inquires.

"Shadow and Amy are missing," Knuckles says. "I don't have the slightest idea at all as to where they could be."

"Hmm," Sonic thinks. "Maybe I can find them since the Chaos Emeralds tend to react while they are close to each other. I'll be right back," he tells Knuckles.

Sonic takes off at the speed of sound, leaving a blue trail behind him. He is currently worried about Shadow and Amy as if they got into trouble or something since they aren't back yet.

Now then, we have to travel back in time a little bit. In the previous chapter, Shadow and Amy left together from the field of battle after everything was all said and done while Sonic was knocked out. Shadow just walked along the path without saying a word to Amy. She kept quiet for she didn't know what to say to him at the moment. He was unexpectedly calm about the situation. His facial expression was normal instead of angry or sad. He didn't show any signs of emotion. All he did was walk. Shadow stops once the path exited the forest. They are now standing in an empty field. There is green grass as far as the eye can see which occupy rolling hills. The light blue sky is pretty visible since it's cloudless. Shadow looks around for a bit. He walks off the path to the left and Amy follows. Here in plain sight is the only tree which rests upon one of hills. The tree is pretty huge. It's leaves are dancing about in the gentle wind that's blowing through. Once Shadow makes it up this hill, he walks under the shade of the tree. He then takes a seat while resting his head against it. He looks up at the leaves for a bit then closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head. Amy's eyes are wide open for she has never seen this place before. The gentile breeze is constantly shifting her skirt to the right.

"This place is beautiful," Amy comments. "Do you come here often?"

Shadow opens his eyes. "I come here to relax and clear my mind," he explains. "For some reason, the climate here never changes. It's the only place where I can relax in peace. It wasn't me who discovered this place. Maria took me here one day and I have since became hooked. Believe it or not, I like calm environments every once in a while."

"I see," Amy says. She sits down right next to him. "What's on your mind? Something has to be on your mind since you say that you only come here to relax and clear it."

"Hmm, a lot things are," he says calmly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's not right, could you tell me," Amy begs. "Like I said, I consider you to be a friend now. Do you think of me as a friend as well?"

Shadow doesn't say a word. All he does is nod his head up and down.

"Then you are supposed to tell me what's on your mind," Amy responds. "What's your problem?"

"Well, I guess I'm not feeling too well," he explains. "You see, I don't know how to put this. The reason I was going through this Chaos Emerald business is not to save the world or to help you guys out, it was to get back at Eggman for Maria. She was a really special person to me, and to actually watch her be killed actually tore me apart inside. It's like a feeling I've never felt before. A whole new level of sadness and confusion. It took all I could to explain to Tails what happened to him and walk away without tearing him limb from limb. I knew that it wasn't his fault, it's just that now my reason for living is gone. I made it my sole mission to protect Maria from harm and I failed. Now I don't know what to do."

"Why did you swear to protect Maria no matter what," Amy asks.

"I don't even know myself," he responds. "You see, Maria is basically the only person that would ever see my calm and compassionate side. She is the only person that would actually see me smile. I have never felt comfortable around anyone but her."

"You loved her," Amy implies. Shadow doesn't respond. He keeps quiet and continues to think. The sun begins to set. The sky is now different shades of orange as the sun is partially covered up by a hill in the background. Shadow keeps his eyes closed instead of actually watching it while Amy is staring in awe. Something else catches her attention. Off in the distance to her left, she can see a line of dust that's quickly approaching on the main path. This is Sonic of course. He actually passes up Amy and Shadow without even stopping. He goes back into the path in the forest. He skids to a stop then turn around. Sonic gets it right this time. He glares up the hill to notice Amy standing and waving. Shadow is still sitting under the tree with his eyes closed. Sonic runs up here quickly.

"Cool," Sonic exclaims. "I though you two got into some kind of trouble or something since you have been gone all day."

"Like I would ever get into trouble," Shadow says as he stands up. "I can take care of myself."

"You are okay Sonic," Amy asks.

"Yep," Sonic says excitedly. "I feel pretty good. I'm ready for anything now since I've rescued Tails and have him back on our side. We planned to go after the third Chaos Emerald today, but since you guys were gone we decided to wait until tomorrow."

"Well then, I have to go," Shadow explains.

"To where," Sonic inquires.

"I actually have my own place," Shadow says. "Stop asking me questions." He pulls out his Chaos Emerald.

"Wait Shadow," Amy begs. "Uh, you don't mind if go with Shadow for a bit, do you," Amy tells to Sonic.

"Why would I mind," Sonic replies. "I'll tell the others the situation." He takes off. Amy now has a weird look on her face, one of complete confusion.

"He doesn't care," she thinks. Shadow yells Chaos Control. Amy touches him. They both disappear in a bright light.

Sonic makes his way back to Tails' workshop. Knuckles waited outside for him along with Tails.

"How you doing, Tails," Sonic asks.

"I think I'm okay now," Tails replies. "Where is Shadow and Amy?"

"They went to Shadow's place or something like that," Sonic explains.

"Wut," Knuckles exclaims. He is pretty confused as his face shows this. "You don't care," he asks.

"Not really," Sonic answers. "Like I said, nothing will stand in my way now. I'll go take my usual spot on your sofa if you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out," Tails says. He looks at Knuckles once Sonic makes it in the house. "I think that Sonic is joking."

"Ehh," Knuckles explains. "If he doesn't care then I believe him. I will be heading home now. See you tomorrow."

Fast forward to the next day. As soon as Sonic wakes up, the first thing he does is take a walk outside. The sun is shining brightly and Sonic is engulfed by the sunshine. He has a huge smile on his face and thinks that this will be the start of a fantastic day. His friend is now back and the third Chaos Emerald will be found today. He is back to his old self. He takes his normal spot on top of Tails' roof. With his head resting on the chimney, he relaxes as the warm sunlight strikes his body. He has a feeling of calmness and happiness. Only two things are on his mind, finding the Chaos Emeralds and getting back at Eggman. Nothing can ruin his happiness, or so he thinks. He looks to his left to notice Knuckles looking up at him. Sonic jumps off of the roof with his hands floating behind him as he is in midair. Knuckles moves to the right. Sonic lands right next to him. They talk for a bit then proceed to enter the workshop.

"So, when are we going," Sonic asks.

"We can't leave yet," Tails explains. "Amy has the Chaos Emerald tracker. We won't know which part of the planet to check next until she comes back."

"Oh, right," Sonic says. "You should make another in case we have to split up or something. It could come in handy."

"I forgot, my watch is one," Tails replies with a smile. "I always plan ahead."

"Nice," Knuckles exclaims. "We should still wait for Amy and Shadow. Shadow has the other Chaos Emerald," he tells to Sonic.

Sonic walks to the door. He opens it to see Shadow standing behind it. He was grabbing for the door, but Sonic beat him to it. Amy walks in behind him. She tosses Tails the Chaos Emerald radar which he hands over to Sonic. One thing has Tails and Knuckles staring in shock. Amy didn't say a word to Sonic. Without questioning it, they go outside to where Tails keeps his jet. Cosmo is already out here. Once everyone boards this thing, Shadow takes his usual spot in corner against a wall. There are two seats to the front which Tails and Cosmo occupy with all of the controls and such. Amy and Knuckles are sitting in the only other two available seats. Sonic is on the outside standing on top of the right wing. He always does this. When the jets starts to take off, he embraces the wind and effortlessly keeps his balance as Tails flies towards the third part of the planet. Sonic is looking forward with ambition as the only thing on his mind. He plans on finding the Chaos Emerald as soon as possible. This third part of the planet is pretty special. It's known for it's mysterious cave. Legend has it that no one has ever been able to find their way out after entering because of the cave's five challenges that must be completed. Sonic is pretty excited once they finally land. He could have ran here and jumped the gap himself, but it would have been useless for he would have to wait for everyone else. Remember, the gaps between the planet parts are far enough for Sonic to jump if he was running at full speed. Anyway, Sonic cuts a flip as he jumps off of the wing of the jet. He lands right in front of the entrance to the cave and is understandably disappointed. He expected something else besides a cave, but he doesn't know the mystery of it. Tails stands in front him while he explains.

"This cave is legendary," Tails explains. "This is the cave of five challenges. No one has ever been able to complete the challenges and exit the cave. The radar says that the emerald is in here, so we have to go. We must complete the challenges in order to exit."

"Really," Sonic says. He is now interested. "Alright, this will be fun!" He runs into the cave. Everyone follows.

* * *

What do you think the five challenges are? Google the title of this chapter :D

Next chapter: Sonic R II (Part 2)


	5. Sonic R II

No reviews for chapter 4 :( I guess I should update when people are awake instead of at 3 or 4 in the morning lol. I"ll do that for the next chapter. Critique my work!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sonic R II**

Sonic is the first one to run into this cave. He runs as fast as his feet could take him, but there is a problem of the cave being dark, pitch dark. He slams into a wall and falls hard on the ground. While rubbing his head, he jumps back on his feet. Slowly, he moves his hand across this wall that's in his way. He can't see it so this is all he can do at this point. A certain square part of the wall starts to cave in and Sonic back flips away from it. By now, Tails has reached him with his flashlight and so did everyone else. Sonic is in a fighting stance as the wall rises while little rocks from the ceiling of the cave begins to rain down. Tails is shining the flashlight around frantically now as he is trying to spot something. Sonic stops him when a little red dot becomes visible. It comes closer while moving up and down sort of like it's bobbing. It's being followed with the flashlight since Tails has the pattern down. It stops right in front of Sonic. At this exact moment, Tails' flashlight dies. All that's visible to everyone now is the little red dot that's now growing in size rapidly. It explodes which causes the wall to the right to break open. It is pretty obvious to notice the light shining through once the dust clears. Upon exiting the cave, Sonic is pretty surprised. He has to shield his eyes from the almost blinding sunlight. He looks down to notice that he is currently standing on a road. In front of him is a pretty mountain but the road run along it instead of through it. To his right is a lake. Palm trees are in a line along both sides of the road. He is now actually happy to take this sight in instead of being in a cave where nothing was visible.

"What the," Knuckles exclaims. "This looks like the first track from Sonic R except we're in a cave."

"Huh," Shadow asks. "Sonic R? What's that?"

Sonic turns around when he is tapped on the back. He stares in awe at a doll which looks suspiciously like Tails.

"Wow," Tails screams. "What the hell?"

Cosmo runs to it and picks it up.

"A Tails doll," she says happily. "Wow, it's too cute."

"Cosmo, it must be the messenger," Amy explains. "Put it down."

Once Cosmo sets it down, it begins to float. The doll spins rapidly in the air as the red dot on its head begins to expand. The red dot takes the shape of a white board. On the white background, it reads the following in blue letters: "Welcome to the cave of five challenges. I can't talk so my white board shall be used for communication. Normally only one person would come by themselves in order to take on the challenges and win the prize, but since there are so many of you I guess we can make this more interesting. The challenges shall now consist of races on the five race tracks starting here in order to get the prize. The prizes are me, well because I want to be freed from this place which I am stuck in for all eternity, one million rings, and now this red gem I found that came crashing through the cave while I was cleaning the last track. Four of you will race against each other in order to win. Since it's like this, then you guys have nothing to lose and you will complete the challenges regardless although the winner is the one who will receive the ring prize."

"Why don't we just beat the stuffing out of it and take the emerald now," Shadow mutters.

The white board clears off then a new message is written: "You can't use Chaos Control in these caves since the emeralds' powers are null and void in here. You can't escape since all walls have been repaired. The races must be completed by at least one person in order for the exit to open on the last race track. By the way, I can read minds. Which four of you are going for the race?"

"Alright, I'm in," Sonic replies. "This will be fun especially since I know the tracks already."

"Well, there's no point now if Sonic is in," Knuckles says sadly. "None of us can give him any competition."

The white board clears off and another message appears: "Someone must compete in order for you guys to get out of this place. I would but I can run circles around this dude. The speed of sound is lame compared to what I can do."

All eyes except for Sonic who is stretching at the moment turns to Shadow.

"No way, I'm already in this crap against my will anyway," he explains. "I'd rather we just burn the doll, take the Chaos Emerald, and find some way to get out of here ourselves."

"You have poor listening skills," Knuckles screams. "We are trapped unless all five challenges are finished. You are the only one out of us that can give Sonic a run for his money and Tails maybe but he doesn't want to go for it. You must do it or we are trapped forever."

"Alright, damn," Shadow replies. "I'll do it."

"Cool," Sonic says. "This will be fun."

The white board clears off again and another message shows: "There will be three laps. Rings are laid around the track since they open secret doors and transporter machine are activated by them. Always have fifty rings if you can. Here is the fun part. Some secret doors aren't shortcuts. They are slower routes, but they lead towards what I like to call mini Chaos Emeralds. There are two in this track but seven in all. You must win in order to keep it if you find it. The person with the most will have the pleasure of transforming on the last track. This is a pretty great advantage. Good..." He is cut off right there as the ceiling implodes. Rocks shower down on everyone. Most of the are pretty small, but the doll isn't so lucky. A huge rocks crushes the doll which causes the stuffing to fly out in many directions. The Chaos Emerald is now in the middle of the road. Sonic runs for it in order to pick it up. Meanwhile, a huge circle is floating down from this hole. The word Eggman crosses Sonic's mind almost instantly, but he is proven wrong. It's Rouge. She floats down right in front of them in a huge circle shaped craft that can fit everyone.

"No time for questions. Get in here now," she orders.

With that being said, everyone piles into this thing. She pilots it out of the hole she made in the ceiling. While in the sky, she then explains.

"Good thing I got you guys out of there. Listen up, Eggman trapped you guys in there. He made the Tails doll," Rouge explains. "I hope you guys didn't witness the red dot explosion."

"Its red dot did explode," Knuckles recalls. "What's wrong with that?"

"Uh oh," Rouge says. "This will suck. It awakens Eggman's device."

After that sentence, everyone stares in awe as Tails' head makes one full rotation. Once it's complete, he pulls the memory badge out from, well, wherever he keeps it. He tosses it overboard out of the hovercraft. With a smirk on his face, he stand up. His twin tails begins to spin rapidly as he takes off into the air amongst the clouds. He presses a button on his watch and disappears while flying. Everyone's speechless.

"You see, Eggman has complete control over Tails not because of some lame memory wipe," Rouge explains. "He has implanted something on his brain. Eggman can control Tails or relinquish control as he please. I found this out after doing some research while Eggman wasn't at home."

"What," Sonic says sadly. "I thought I saved him by going through all of that trouble to find his memory badge. Eggman's gonna pay!"

"Do you know of his current location," Shadow inquires.

"Yep," Rouge replies. "He is still in space although I would strongly recommend not going out there as is. His base is currently surrounded by a force field that can't be broken unless something stronger was to break it. I think only the Chaos Emeralds are capable of doing this so we should find those first."

"I thought Tails was finally back," Cosmo says.

"Now what do we do," Amy asks.

"Looks like we have to go after Chaos Emerald four everyone," Sonic exclaims. He pulls out his tracking device. "The closest one is to the west on the part of the planet that contains the multi-colored road known as Radiant Emerald."

"Radiant Emerald is name of the last track on Sonic R," Knuckles tells Sonic. "Why isn't it in the cave?"

"Radiant Emerald is a tourist spot because of its weird environment," Sonic explains. "Once you come within a mile of the place, the sky quickly changes from sunny to dark. Stars dot the sky as if it was nighttime. There are three separate paths. Each one leads up to a huge cliff that gives you the greatest view of this sky. Around this time shooting stars pass by so the place would usually be packed but everyone is scattered at the moment so it will be empty. I have been to that place many times. It's pretty relaxing and quiet."

And it seems as though Sonic was right on the money. Within minutes, the light blue sky begins to grow darker until it clearly became night. This is pretty false of course since you can still see the daytime sky in the distance, but now they under the darkness. Stars are now visible throughout the entire sky and there is a moon to top it all off. Sonic stands up. He spots the place in the distance. Just like he predicted, the place is devoid of life. Only a spot big enough for landing and the multi-colored road exists. The place seems pretty straight forward except for its fantastic color show. It has the consistency of glass as if it were made out of pure emerald. The colors of the emerald structure blends completely together as it fades in and out through so many colors that aren't too bright but very pleasing to the eye. This goes pretty good in contrast to the night sky that's now littered with stars as far as the eye can see and they shine brightly. Just as Sonic said there consists of three paths. He pulls out his tracker in order to determine which one should be taken only to find out that it doesn't work here.

"We have to split up in three groups," Sonic orders. "I'm taking the middle path. Someone can follow me if they wish." He takes off walking after that.

"I'll take the path to the left," Knuckles tells everyone. "Anyone coming?"

"I guess I'll go with you," Rouge decides. She follows after Knuckles on the path to the left.

Shadow and Amy have been long gone on the path to the right. Cosmo has no choice. She ran up the middle path trying to keep up Sonic which she did since he walked instead of ran. There's nothing going on during the walk on the middle path. Sonic hasn't encountered anything worthy of a challenge. He is just taking a walk on bridge made out of the glass like material of the whole place. Cosmo is right behind him. The strange part about is the fact that all that can be seen is the bridge and nothing else. Cosmo taps him on the back.

"Is there a reason why you chose this path," she asks.

Sonic stops. He turns to his right and puts his hands on the rail in order to take a look into the night sky. "I chose this path because Tails and I found the one of the emeralds here the last time they scattered," he recollects. "Tails was actually mesmerized by the scenery so he tripped over the emerald while walking."

Cosmo laughs. "Thanks for cheering me up," she says with a smile.

"Cheering you up," Sonic asks. "You're really sad over this Tails business, huh?" He pats her on the head. "Don't worry about it," he assures her. "I think of Tails like a little brother. I shall protect him with my life if I have to. I won't stop until we can fix him and get him back on our side. Also, you are very important in this as well since Eggman won't take that thing out of Tails' head. I don't how or what happened, but you're almost as smart as Tails now for some reason. Private lessons maybe? Eggman knows this so you are most likely his target. That's probably what's on your mind as well. From now on I'll think of you as a sister, well, sister-in-law kind of. I'll protect you just like I look over Tails. You have nothing to worry about."

Cosmo looks up at Sonic for a bit. He has a smile on his face as he looks at tears rolling off of hers. She runs into Sonic's arms while crying her heart out.

"Thanks," Cosmo replies. "I feel so much better now. Those were tears of joy. I've never had a brother before. You feel like the only person I can trust right now."

"I'm serious," Sonic tells her. "I'll guard you with my life from now on, both you and Tails. Now then, we should continue. Let's go."

* * *

So, Tails is back on Eggman's side and Sonic is only focused on rescuing Tails and protecting Cosmo. He may not see this now, but this will seriously come back to bite him in the proverbial ass very soon. Why? Because he is neglecting someone else. Ha, I bet you people expected a race and lol at anyone who though the title of the story would be irrelevant XD

Review people :D


	6. Corrupted Mind

Please review :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Corrupted Mind**

Yep, it's time. Time to see what Eggman has been going through with Tails. Now then, if you recall in the previous chapter, Tails performed the old transport into space routine. Eggman is still in his same base on the moon that orbits the broken planet. Nothing has changed except for the fact that the Chaos Emeralds have been scattered and he needs them in order to activate his weapon again. This is where Tails come in.

Eggman does not have anyone on his side. All he has is his robots and his base. That's why he tried to recruit Shadow long ago but failed. He needed someone to be on the planet for him at all times. That is why when Eggman finally got Tails under his control with the help of Metal Sonic, he made sure that he would not let him go. It took Eggman months of nonstop planning and working in order to come up with his invention. What he came up with is the ultimate in mind control technology. He didn't even give it name. He wanted to make sure that this chip is strong enough to work, but he knows that there's no equal to Tails in brain power except for himself. He couldn't test it, and if the chip had the slightest error it would explode. Eggman didn't think twice about his decision. He didn't care what would happen to Tails since it's a win/win situation for him anyway. If Tails was dead then that would severely hinder Sonic's plans although it is better to have him under control. Now then, since Tails is under complete control he's tasked with the plan of collecting Chaos Emeralds. Eggman thinks that he should have three so far, but he's seriously wrong. Tails appears right in front of Eggman's chair in the main hall. The place isn't all that big and it's pretty simple in design. All controls for the whole base are in this room around Eggman in a circle. His chair floats so that is how he gets out if needed. Other than monitors and such so he can survey the place, this room is practically empty. He made it simple in design compared to the rest of the place. Tails kneels down in front of Eggman's chair.

"You have returned I see," Eggman says as he rotates his chair in order to see Tails. "I told you to return once three Chaos Emerald have been found. Do you have them for me?"

Tails shakes his head without saying a word. Eggman bangs his fist on his circular desk.

"Why do you not have them," Eggman screams. He knows that Tails can't say a word since his mind control is still going on. "Well, I guess I should check the memory on your chip."

He turns around in his chair to press a button. Tails' eyes close and he is now rendered completely motionless. Eggman's main monitor pulls up an interface on the screen. The chip that Eggman has implanted can be controlled through simple wireless protocol using any computer. The only problem is that Eggman's the only one with the password. From here, Eggman is able to rummage through whatever is stored in Tails' brain that's been put there through the chip. It can't access Tails' personal memories and such. Eggman didn't have the time to implement that. Eggman watched everything that's stored through the chip. He sees the multiple fights and everything, but what Eggman notices is that stream dies off once Tails was able to see Cosmo. This got him thinking.

"This plant girl. Tails likes her if I'm not mistaken," he thinks. "Then she needs to be out of the picture. His feelings for her is able to override the chip at some points. It's a good thing I sent my Tails doll there in order to reinforce it. I know, I'll have Tails do it. I'll have him kill her, but I'll make this more interesting. Time to try out the beta function on this thing."

Eggman calls in for some security robots. They hold Tails with his face to the floor. Eggman deactivates the chip. Tails' head makes one full rotation. After that, he looks up to notice Eggman sitting in front of him. He can't move since the robots are holding him down without a problem.

"Eggman," Tails screams. "What's going on? What's with all this mind control stuff?"

"You see little one," Eggman replies. "It's pretty clear that I have you under complete control with my device in your head. Here is the deal. You were able to override this once because of your feelings for the alien. She must now be destroyed since she's hampering my plans to have complete control over you at the moment. That chip attached to your brain can only experience two overrides because of my laziness and my inefficiency at the design before it explodes on the third one. I'm giving you your subconscious back which means you will be able think, remember, feel, and hear everything, but you won't be able to talk or move your own body. My chip will still be in control over that. You will be able to witness your body killing your girlfriend. Your mind will be forced to override the chip with your sadness at this sight, causing it to explode and kill you too. I'll have that girl out of the way which you obviously have been teaching her everything you know, and you will be killed too since you failed to collect the Chaos Emeralds for me. It seems as though you aren't strong enough to take on your friends evenly. I'm pretty sure Sonic could wipe the floor with you, but he's holding back. That's a good thing. Makes things much easier. Alright, I'm done with my utterly long speech. Any last words?"

Tails is crying at this point of course. He muster up enough strength to flip a robot off of him using his legs. The robots flies into the wall above Eggman's head and explodes on contact. Tails jumps up and faces the other robot. He grabs it by its arm and flips it over his shoulder. It explodes when it hits the ground.

"Don't think I'm completely helpless you egg-shaped bastard," Tails explains. "Listen up, I don't know why you hate me so much in order to put me through this, but there is no way I'm gonna let you make me kill Cosmo and have me watch." He pulls a gun off of the remains of the robot's arm. "I'll kill myself before I let that happen," he says with the gun pointed to his head.

Eggman presses a button on his control panel. Tails drops his gun and stands there motionless. Eggman floats his chair from around his circular desk and flies straight down to in front of Tails. He shows no emotion on his face, but Eggman knows that Tails can still think.

"Such big talk for such a small thing," he comments. "I know you're in there. Remember this. I call the shots now. You will die. There's no one as smart as us who could possible conceive a way to take out this chip, no one except for the plant. I'm also guessing that you know how to override the chip. Just remember, you only get one more freebie. The third one will kill you."

Eggman laughs after that. He gives control to the chip and sends Tails out to the location of Chaos Emerald four. While floating out amongst the clouds on his way to Radiant Emerald, Tails starts thinking. "I have no choice. I only have one shot at this. Only the sight of Cosmo overrides the chip. Before it's able to take control again, I must tell them to subdue me. They must knock me out. I know the sight of Cosmo getting beat should let me override the chip. I could probably overcome that before my body kill her. If one of them could knock me out on site and get me to the workshop then Cosmo could probably take the chip out. I don't know if she's capable, but I have to trust her. No, scratch that, I do trust her. She knows almost everything I do, so if I didn't trust her then I wouldn't be trusting myself."

Now then, back to the everyone else who's searching the three paths to Radiant Emerald. Just like Sonic said, the Chaos Emerald is found at the end of the middle path. It's the clear one this time. He picks it up while studying it. He screams for everyone to meet him at the end of the place. Sonic holds up the emerald.

"I found it," he exclaims.

"Awesome," Knuckles says. "This was kind of easy."

"Let's go now," Shadow tells Sonic. "We have no reason to stay. Eggman probably sent something after us and I don't feel like getting in some stupid fight."

"I agree with Shadow," Rouge decides. "We should go."

Sonic is then tapped on the head. He turns around to punched in the face by none other than Tails of course. He drops the emerald which Tails waists no time in picking up. He even beats Shadow to it. Tails is tossing the Chaos Emerald up and down with his left hand. He raises his right arm and points his finger at Cosmo. "This chip is too dramatic," Tails thinks. "The sight of her isn't letting me override the chip this time. Eggman must have made the chip stronger. I can't witness me beat her. This will suck."

"Damn," Shadow exclaims. "He has the Chaos Emerald and he's pointing at Cosmo. He must have orders to kill her."

"Eggman's crazy," Amy says.

Sonic jumps up and run in front of Cosmo. Now he has to protect her from the other person he is supposed to protect.

"You plan on taking him yourself," Knuckles asks.

"Yep," Sonic answers. "This is my fight. I will not fail!"

"Alright, but when he gets through with you I want him next," Shadow says. "Knuckles can have what's left of him."

* * *

Will Eggman's crazy scheme work or will Tails' plan work? You'll find out soon enough. This chapter is shorter than normal, but I only wanted to reveal Eggman's plan. The next chapter will be longer which I will put up later today or tomorrow. Had time to do Chapter 7 because of the weird glitch going on here. :(

Review everyone. All the favorites in the world will not make my writing improve. I need criticism :D


	7. The Dead Date

**Chapter 7: The Dead Date**

Tails is the first to start the fight. He launches towards Sonic at his highest speed using his tails to propel himself forward. Without hesitation, Sonic takes off towards him at blinding speed. He rolls into his trademark ball and collides with Tails in the air on his face. This send Tails flying to the emerald wall behind him. He regains his composure in midair by performing a back flip which puts him in the position to rocket off of the wall by using his feet. He rolls into a ball while flying into Sonic. Sonic covers his face with his arms in an attempt to shave off his opponent's attack. He struggles as the yellow ball with two tails behind it collides into him. He is able to block the attack and send Tails the other way. Tails lands on the ground with his right hand propping him up. He stands up and pulls out a purple badge. This is the rhythm badge. He slaps this on his chest and begins to spin horizontally towards Sonic using his tails for attack. Sonic is able to pick out the flaw in this slow attack. He jumps in the air so he can be right over Tails's head. He falls down quickly with his right leg extended. Tails is knocked out of his spin attack as Sonic comes crashing down. He flies into the wall behind him, colliding with it with incredible force. The wall didn't break because it's made out of the hardest thing on the planet. This didn't knock Tails out but it did hurt him pretty bad. His smirk is erased from his face as he slowly staggers to his feet while panting and grunting from the pain. The body is now weak. Eggman messed up when he gave Tails the power to feel everything. Major oversight on his part. Blood is slowly leaking out from a head injury, and this makes Sonic pretty sad of course but he doesn't have a choice. He must beat Tails. Tails closes his eyes as he starts to rise. Seven emeralds that are bigger than the Chaos Emeralds but share the same color as them come out of nowhere and began to circle around him.

"Hold up," Shadow interjects. "What's with this?"

"Those are the Super Emeralds," Knuckles explains. "You see, for Sonic, me, and probably you, the Chaos Emeralds plus the Super Emeralds equals Hyper Sonic, Knuckles, or Shadow. For Tails, the Super Emeralds are need for his regular super form. He can't use the Chaos Emeralds."

"The Super Emeralds are way before your time, Shadow," Amy tells him.

"Wait a second," Sonic tells Knuckles. "I thought that both the Super and Chaos Emeralds are needed for Tails to transform?"

"Not in this story," Knuckles explains.

"Ah," Sonic says. "I should take these from him too. His super form only improves his speed a bit and makes him invincible to weak attacks anyway. I have to go all out."

With that out of the way, Tails starts to glow. He rises a little higher then stops. While holding his head and constantly spasming, he floats back down to the ground. It's pretty clear that Tails head wants to spin, but the chip that's in control of his body is stopping it. In his mind, there's a major breakthrough going on. In a shocking discovery, Tails can communicate with the chip not subconsciously but through vocal means and the same with the chip. In order for Eggman to reinforce it, he needed something which was inserted into the Tails doll. And the chip sounds like, well.

"Let me take over," Tails screams out loud.

"No," another voice says. It sounds very delicate, like a girl's voice. "If the chip explodes then I will be erased forever!"

This causes everyone's eyes to open wide with shock, but there is one person who is really moved by this. Shadow runs towards Tails. He grabs him on the shoulders.

"Maria," Shadow yells at Tails.

His mouth responds. "Shadow?"

"Time out." Sonic says. "Explain."

"When I was killed by Tails, Eggman came by after you guys left the scene and used a machine to call my soul back," she explains through Tails. "He could see me because of some special goggles he was wearing. He trapped my soul and carried me off to his base. I asked him why of course. He didn't say but I was able to figure it myself. I'm the only part of the Robotnik family besides him which means I carry the gene that makes us all smart. Tails was able to override and keep this chip suppressed the first time not only because of plant, I'm sorry but I don't know her name, but because his intellect passed the processing power of the chip. This is where he used me. My soul was inserted into the Tails doll. The red dot explosion caused an instant transfer between me and the chip in Tails' head. I had to reside in the memory until Eggman activated it again then I came into power. Since I contain the smart gene, this gave the chip a new firmware which is me and I'm able to keep Tails in control unless there are cases of very severe emotional distress. He cares about her so much that it overwhelms me from time to time. I'm forced to help Eggman through my own will now. If the chip explodes then I'm dead. My spirit will be erased and I will not pass on. I will just not exist anymore. I can still live, but the chip must be put back into my body so I can go back to it. It must be taken out immediately after that. Eggman knew this so he currently has my body on lock down, although he revived that too which doesn't make much sense if he wants me dead. I would have said something sooner but there's no one else who can take the chip out. I can shut down the chip and Tails's body if needed."

"Wut," Knuckles blurts out.

"I'm confused," Rouge says.

"I think my head just exploded," Sonic says while holding his head.

"Please put this in English," Amy tells Cosmo.

"To make a long story short," Cosmo explains. "We can end this if we can get the chip out of Tails. We can also revive Maria if we can put the chip in her head on her body."

"Do it," Shadow orders. "You must do it."

"I don't know," Cosmo says.

"Come on," Sonic says. "I know you can do it. You are our only hope to end this nonsense. I have faith in you and I know Tails does too."

"I guess I could give it a shot," Cosmo replies.

"Alright," Sonic exclaims. "Hit it, Shadow."

Shadow pulls out a Chaos Emerald in order to use Chaos Control. From here, he takes them back to the workshop. They all land inside of it. Maria still has control over Tails's body so she's acting like herself now instead of being all tense. Cosmo tells her to shut down which she does.

"I'm actually impressed," Shadow tells Sonic. "The plant, er I mean Cosmo is useful."

"I know she can do it," Sonic says.

"Alright," Cosmo explains. "Here's the deal. I need to fly to Tails' larger base that he keeps on a deserted island. He built this place specifically for building things or helping us in case of serious injury. It's the only place where we can do the surgery without Eggman getting to us. I'll need help so two people can come with me."

"I have to go," Sonic says. "I must make sure Tails is alright."

"I'm coming along," Shadow says. "The chip contains Maria. Until we can retrieve her body I will guard it with my life."

"We're set. To the helicopter," Cosmo orders. Sonic carries Tails out the door and Shadow is right behind him.

"Wow," Knuckles exclaims. "This is lucky. We'll have Tails back and Shadow might get Maria back."

"Yep," Rouge replies. "Things are starting to look up. Hey, where's Amy?"

"Uh oh. I think I know," Knuckles says. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

So, where does Knuckles go? There is only one place possible, the field of awesome from Chapter 4. Everyone knows of this spot for the simple fact that the climate never changes except for night and day. Knuckles came here through the path from the forest. He heard of this and knew where it was but never been. Everything is still the same. The hills with green grass as far as the eye can see, the cloudless sky, the gentle breeze. He takes a look at this treeless place for a bit, but then remembers why he came here in the first place. He looks to right to see nothing. He looks to his left to see the only tree with Amy standing under it. He guessed right. Knuckles runs up the hill in order to meet Amy under this tree. She is standing around staring into the landscape with no emotion on her face. Knuckles taps her on the back.

"Hey, what's up," Knuckles asks. "Why did you come here by yourself?"

Amy turns around. "If I tell you something, could you keep it a secret," she asks. "I need someone to talk to pretty bad."

"Uh, Cream?" Knuckles says as he takes a step back. He doesn't want to talk with her about her problems of course.

"Please, Knuckles," Amy begs.

Knuckles sighs. "Alright I guess." He takes a seat while laying his head against the tree. "Start, and if it's a long story get to the point."

"Okay, I'll make it short," Amy agrees. "It might not be all that obvious, but I have kind of gravitated over to Shadow these past few days."

"Oh, it's been plainly obvious," Knuckles replies. "You treat Sonic like he doesn't even exist anymore."

"Well that was ever since I asked for his permission in order to stay with Shadow for the night and he said he didn't care," she says.

"You were testing him. I hate when girls do that," Knuckles explains. "I got it now. You caught Shadow on the rebound while Maria was down and out. Shadow started treating you like he does Maria. You love Shadow now since Sonic almost never treats you like a girlfriend and only as a friend, not even a very close one. There's a small chance that Maria might return and now you are sad that you will lose Shadow and you treated Sonic like he didn't exist so he might not like you now too."

"Wow," Amy exclaims.

"See, I'm no fool," Knuckles says. "Trust me, Sonic's completely clueless so you actually still have time to choose. He's too wrapped up in Tails to notice. Choose Sonic and leave Shadow alone or choose Shadow and confess to him. Your window of opportunity is closing because once Maria is revived you will most likely be reduced to second fiddle, and you will have no choice but to go with Sonic. Hmm, do you know if Shadow loves you or if you guys just clicked and he is using you as a Maria replacement? Eh, the way I see with Sonic you will always have a shot since no one else likes him I hope."

"You're awesome," Amy says. She walks towards Knuckles to pat him on the head. "You have lots of common sense. You are kind of smart. Now I know what I must do. Thanks."

"I'm smart," Knuckles says with a smile on his face.

* * *

I said I would put it up the next day. I didn't fail this time :D Next chapter, a character returns (hint: was almost killed off in chapter 1)

I demand reviews :)


	8. Metal Sonic the Hedgehog

**Chapter 8: Metal Sonic the Hedgehog**

As it is clearly obvious to anyone, Eggman is not having a good day. He has been constantly tracking the location of his chip and has been making sure it stayed activated throughout the whole day. It clearly upsets him to see it go out of the map to an undisclosed location. This has him furious, but he has one shot at finding this place. He knew far too long that Tails had to have another base somewhere in order for him the build his planes and such, he just never knew where. Eggman takes off in his chair to fly to his storage room. It is a huge, dome like structure that contains all of his unused material or things of importance. They are stored in green boxes and this goes on for as long as the eye can see. This room is a few miles long. Here is the catch, you cannot open the crates. You need a device that Eggman created himself called the matter transporter. From one of boxes all the way in the back, Eggman pulls out his matter transporter in order to get the one and only thing that might know where Tails's larger base is. He pulls out something that Tails and Cosmo co-developed. He pulls out something known as Sonic the Hedgehog 2.

Time to explain this thing's origin. In the year 2001, Eggman was trying to complete the same thing he succeeded in doing in Chapter 1. He was trying to split the planet, but he used the Super Emeralds and not the Chaos Emeralds this time. Sonic caught wind of this, grabbed the Chaos Emerald, and flew to Eggman's moon base himself. The only problem is that he was way too late. As Super Sonic approached the base, the bottom of the moon parted ways to reveal the laser that was charged and ready to go. He was caught between two rocks and a hard laser. He stared at the laser which is pointing right him for a bit. He was the only thing that separated it from colliding with the planet below. With that on his mind, he watched as the thing begun to light up. The base of laser emitted a blue color as it flowed from the there to the tip. He had no choice. He slapped his hands together and shot them forward while using his Chaos Control beam. The laser fired shortly thereafter. Super Sonic used all the strength in order to deter the laser. He did for most of it, but he couldn't keep it up in the end. The last of laser struck his entire being causing him to fly back down to the planet in incredible amounts of pain. Both the Super and the Chaos Emeralds scattered. Here is the deal, that fight cost Sonic dearly, like breaking both of his legs and his neck type dearly. The whole ironic thing about this is that he landed right in front of Tails' workshop. This sent him into a coma for six months. It kind of sucks that the hero of the planet is out for six months at best estimates and Knuckles and Tails can't really take Sonic's place. Shadow was completely unavailable because he had Maria at that moment in time, and he probably wouldn't have helped in the first place since he really didn't care. Tails came up with an idea and one that made everyone go crazy, but they were out of options and Knuckles was tired of barely surviving Eggman's almost weekly onslaught on the planet. Enter Cosmo's one and only invention that she came up with and made mostly herself, a cloning machine.

This machine was built and finalized a few days ago before Sonic's beat down took place on the island base that Tails owned. This was Cosmo's own baby, and she wanted to show Tails that all of his teachings didn't go to waste. She demonstrated it with an apple and Tails was undoubtedly impressed. With a little inspection and finalization on his part, the machine was all ready to go and he praised her for her good work. Of course the machine would become useful down the road, so they kept it at this base where no one could reach it and they didn't tell a soul. The time to use it had come so they didn't have a choice. Without hesitation, Sonic was ran through Cosmo's apparatus, and Tails kept a very close eye throughout the process which took a whole day. Once it was done, the results the machine produced was astounding. It was an exact port of Sonic right down to the color and the shoes and the attitude. The first thing the Sonic clone saw was Cosmo which is his creator kind of. He pledged his loyalty to her and for those six months he took Sonic's place and took it so good that Eggman didn't even notice. He interacted with Eggman the same way normal Sonic would, he used all of Sonic's attacks in battle, it seemed perfect except for one problem. The clone lacked the power to use the emeralds. Eggman noticed this once he knew that Sonic had them but wouldn't use it while he getting owned by Eggman's largest War Bot. Knuckles had to take care of it instead by using his own super form. Eggman made sure to take this Sonic impostor and here is where we are now eight years later.

Eggman took the Sonic clone to his operating room which is located in his base. From here, he enhanced it with parts from the broken Metal Sonic from Chapter 1 and thus Metal Sonic the Hedgehog becomes born. The Sonic clone was beaten kind of badly so Eggman used some parts from his robot to fix it up. He gives it orders to go to where it once was created and kill its clone.

"No way," Sonic 2 exclaims. "I only accept orders from my creator. Nothing you do will be able to change that."

"Uhh, this is an order from Cosmo," Eggman explains. "She told me to tell you this. Go now and destroy your place of creation, kill your duplicate, and come back and tell me where the place is."

"Alright," the clone says. Eggman uses a beam to transport him to the planet.

Eggman's pretty smart. He sent the clone to the exact spot where his chip went off the map. It lands in water but Eggman made a few modifications to its shoes enabling it to float. He can now walk on water so he runs toward the island.

Now then, Cosmo lands the helicopter on the helicopter pad which is on top of Tails' base. It is pretty huge and Tails chose the right place to build it. The design for the building is nothing short of extraordinary. It could pass for a resort which is kind of what Tails wanted to disguise it as. It took him over a year to design it and probably three to build it. Don't get me wrong, it looks like a resort and the place is actually one. It's the bottom floors where everything takes place. There are three floors which extend underground. This is the most important part of this place and it's only accessible through password from the elevator, stairs, or underwater. Sonic jumps out of the helicopter with Tails over his shoulder. He looks around and surveys the place.

"I have never been here before. What's inside," Sonic asks.

"It's a resort," Cosmo replies. "Tails built it like that in order to disguise it. There are three underground floors which is the actual base. The first floor and above is built as if this place was meant for recreational purposes."

"Pretty cool," Sonic says. "We should come here sometime."

"Do you need us for anything," Shadow inquires. "I'll help you in anyway possible."

"Not really," Cosmo answers. "Although it would be nice if you guys were to keep a lookout in case of problems. Hand me Tails and I'll go get started. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, come visit me every hour. The password to access the bottom floor is Tails's full name."

Sonic hands over Tails to Cosmo and she walks in through the door on the right.

"So uh, you want to do something to pass the time," Sonic asks.

"Hmm," Shadow says. "Not really. I have too much on my mind and we have to protect Cosmo from danger."

Sonic looks ahead before jumping off of the building. He sees something approaching from the water. He directs Shadow's attention to it. They both watch as the line of water gets closer and closer. The thing actually comes meet them instead of them going after it. It's Sonic 2.

"Uhh," Sonic says. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," it responds.

"Why am I seeing double," Shadow asks.

"I have special order to destroy my impostor and my place of creation," Sonic 2 explains. "I'm lucky to find them both in the same spot."

"Back it up," Sonic says. "You were created here?! Who made you? Who gave you these orders?"

"I was created by Cosmo and my orders were given to me through Eggman from her," Sonic 2 says.

"Eggman," Shadow says. "That explains much. You go get Cosmo. There's no point in you fighting him since he seems like a direct copy of you. I'll have to take him," he orders. Sonic takes off.

"It seems I'll have to beat you first," Sonic 2 says. "Alright. Let's do it."

Right before the fight starts, Sonic comes running back outside with Cosmo.

"Lame," Shadow mutters. "I wanted to beat him. You run too fast!"

"Mother Cosmo," Sonic 2 says as he runs to her. He lifts her off of the ground. while hugging her. "I'm back!"

"You're still so sweet," Cosmo says. "Listen, those two over there are your friends remember? Eggman is the enemy."

"I forgot," he replies. "I'm sorry."

"Please explain," Sonic says. "He looks like me, he has my way of thinking, and he talks like me. The only difference is his personality."

"Uhh," Cosmo explains. "Remember a while back when you stopped Eggman from splitting the planet? Well, you were in a coma for six months and we really needed you so we cloned you."

"What," Sonic screams. "That is my clone? I don't know what to say about this."

"I do," Cosmo says. "Cease function."

Sonic 2 falls asleep.

"That's it," Shadow asks. "Anti-climatic."

"Yep," Cosmo says. "I'll bring him downstairs. I"m about to start the surgery so please try to handle things on your own from now on. Remember to check up on me."

"Will do," Sonic tells her.

* * *

Metal Sonic returned sort of lol. Filler ftw. I needed more time for Chapter 9 (which would have been chapter 8) :(


	9. Died and Lived to Tell the Story I

**Chapter 9: Died and Lived to Tell the Story I**

Shadow is currently napping on the roof of the base/resort. Sonic is running across the roof checking all sides in case of intruders and such. Shadow wakes up from his nap. He stands then yawns as he looks out towards the sea and takes in the view of the sunset. His eyes then starts to follow Sonic who is still darting back and forth in order to make sure no one interferes. Since Sonic is the watchdog, Shadow decides to go check on Cosmo like she asked them to do every now and then. He walks towards the door that leads to a staircase which brings him to the top floor of the building. The place actually does look like a resort from the inside. There is red carpet which extends to the end of the hallway. The hallway is made of a wooden finish with lights that dot the ceiling in a line. They are bright but not overwhelming. There is paneling along the bottom of the walls which shows a pattern with a blue background and rings in line to end of the hallway on both sides. The ambiance of this place tends to give off a very relaxing vibe. On Shadow's left is the elevator. He hits a button which is shaped like a Chaos Emerald in a green color with the pointy end pointing down. The doors slide open and Shadow enters. He chooses to go the bottom floor and then is asked for the password. It's has to be said by voice. He thinks long and hard about it.

"I don't know," Shadow replies. "What is the smart one's full name? I wish I had a hint."

He gets a hint. On a small screen to his right message pops up giving him the hint. The hint is "Miles per hour. Add per and hour together."

"Miles Prower," Shadow guesses. He is rewarded the sound of collecting a ring and the elevator descents. The door swings open after a wait of a few minutes and the screen to the left shows "Operating Floor." Shadow walks out of the elevator into a waiting room. The lights in here are brighter than the ones in the that were on the top floor. The room has a white scheme going for it sort of a like a hospital. There are huge, green chairs sitting along the walls. Shadow takes a seat in the nearest one. He crosses his arms as he waits for a bit. Cosmo comes in through a door on the other side of the room. She is kind of dressed like a nurse with a little hat on her head that's white with a red cross and a white uniform. She hands Shadow a small box which looks like something you would keep a watch in.

"I got the chip out and cleaned it," Cosmo tells him. "It's yours now. I'm guessing you want to hold on to that until we get her body back."

"What's the deal with the yellow one," Shadow asks. "Is he okay?"

"Uhh, actually," Cosmo says nervously. "I ran into problems with Tails. I need someone to donate blood for him. I can't do it since well I'm a plant alien but you get where I'm going."

"What's his blood type," Shadow inquires. "I'll help out if I can since he helped me once before."

"A positive," Cosmo says.

"I guess I can't help," Shadow says. "I'll get the word out. Leave it to me." He pulls out his Chaos Emerald and yells Chaos Control. He is gone in a flash.

Shadow ends up on the roof right in front of Sonic who is now relaxing since it's nighttime and he can't really see his surroundings except the light that's coming from the opened door on the ceiling. Shadow quickly tells him the situation. Sonic shakes his head slowly and his face shows a sad expression. He runs into the building in order to help Cosmo in anyway possible. Shadow uses Chaos Control in order to go back to the workshop. On this side of the planet, the sun is actually out and it's daytime. Shadow lands in the workshop where he finds Knuckles and Amy sitting around doing nothing. Shadow tells them the deal and they both can't help as well.

"This bad news," Knuckles yells. "We have to find someone who can help us out within the hour our Tails will be gone forever!"

"Cream and Vanilla are gone so we can't ask them," Amy replies. "What are we going to do?"

"What about Rouge," Shadow asks.

"Nope," Knuckles answers. "AB positive."

"How do you know that," Amy questions.

"Uhh," Knuckles hesitates. "That's not the point right now. Tails will die if we don't do something."

"No point in standing around," Shadow says. "I'm going back to the base. "You guys coming?"

They agree and Shadow uses Chaos Control in order to take them back to the waiting room. Cosmo is currently here with Sonic as well. Shadow shakes his at her and turns around without nothing to say. As soon as that happens, Sonic's communicator beeps. He answers this surprisingly convenient call and it is none other than Eggman who proceeds to laugh his ass off. After he stops laughing, he speaks.

"Tails can be saved, but it will take Maria to do it," Eggman says. "I can do it but there's no way that's gonna happen unless you give him back to me so he can become mine once again."

"Damn," Shadow screams. "I'll kill you, you fat bastard."

"Wow," Knuckles exclaims. "Both Eggman and Maria have the A positive blood type. I'm guessing taking the blood from Maria's body will destroy it?"

"Yes," Eggman replies. "No chance in hell I'm doing it unless you give me Tails. Oh and by the way, I know the location of your little secret base now. Don't ask me how I know all of this. It's basically up to Shadow at this point. I'll hand over Maria since I have no use for her, but her body will slowly deteriorate once the blood is gone. So, it's either hand Tails over to me so I can put an even more convoluted method of mind control on him and save him or kill Maria's body."

All eyes are on Shadow and there is only thirty minutes remaining until the hour is gone. He is speechless and his back is facing everyone.

"Shadow," Sonic says as he slowly approaches him. "I know you're mad right now, but we really need this. We can get Tails back on our side. This is too much to ask of you since we came so far and it's pretty obvious at this point that Eggman planned for this to happen, but we need Maria's body. Will you help us out? Will you give us permission?"

Shadow is very angry. He pushes Sonic off of him and uses Chaos Control.

"Shadow," Sonic says sadly.

It's pretty obvious where he ends up. He finds himself in none other than Eggman's control room. Eggman is sitting in his chair with a shocked expression on his face. He really didn't expect this. Shadow rises into the air with his arms crossed. Eggman doesn't have time to escape. Shadow lets loose his Chaos Blast. Eggman is blown away into the wall behind him and is knocked unconscious. Shadow knows his way around this place so he waste no time making for the room that could hold Maria. No robots are in his way since Eggman couldn't initiate any commands. Shadow heads for Eggman's lab where experiments are conducted. As he walks in, the wall across the room has a glass dome on it. In here lies Maria. He punches the glass domes open ignoring the scars on his right arm. That is what made the alarm go off. The door to the room closed shut. Shadow grabs Maria and prepares to use Chaos Control but he is knocked on to the ground by Eggman's newest robot, Golden Metal Sonic. The robot floats over Shadow's head. Shadow checks his watch to notice that he only has twenty minutes to beat this robot and make off with Maria's body. There is a reason why this one is golden. It's made to compete with Super Sonic, not regular Sonic. He obvious can't compete with it. He realizes this fact the moment he notices that it's golden. Shadow pulls out his Chaos Emerald. He grabs Maria by her hair and Chaos Control his way out of there as fast as possible. The robot breaks out of Eggman's base into space and flies towards the planet since he knows where to go and Shadow knows that he has been followed.

Shadow lands back in the waiting room with Maria. He lays her down on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Here is the deal," Shadow explains. "We have twenty minutes. You must put the chip in Maria's head, get her soul out, and then take the chip out. With her in control of her body, she won't die by giving blood to Tails. Eggman knew this. You idiots were so caught up in this crap to notice that Eggman wouldn't just hand Maria over. Sonic and Knuckles, come with me to the roof and bring the Super Emeralds. We have to protect this place from the robot that is coming."

"We can't use the Super Emeralds alone," Sonic says. "We need the Chaos Emeralds too."

"Damn," Shadow exclaims. "We have to hold off that robot. Get to work, Cosmo." He hands Cosmo the chip. "To the roof," he orders. Shadow uses Chaos Control to take Sonic and Knuckles to the roof with him.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I'm two weeks (two updates) behind. I blame Sonic and the Black Knight :/ Next chapter tomorrow. Part 2 of this one :D


	10. Died and Lived to Tell the Story II

**Chapter 10: Died and Lived to Tell the Story II**

Once Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles make it to roof, it becomes apparent that Shadow was correct. Golden Metal Sonic followed him here. He was actually floating outside waiting for them appear. Sonic wastes no time. He jumps into action first by use of his homing attack. The robot disappears from sight and Sonic misses his attack. He comes out of his ball position in midair and begins to look around frantically. The robot appears above his head. Knuckles shouts a warning, but it's too late. Sonic is kicked through the roof and lands in the hallway on the top floor. Knuckles looks down through the hole in order to check up on him. Sonic struggles to his feet. Meanwhile, Shadow decides to take his turn. Since the robot seems pretty fast, he decides to use Chaos Control to take down this thing. Shadow pulls out his Chaos Emerald and yells Chaos Control. He disappears because of his speed. The robot does the same. All that can be heard now is the sounds of fighting going on. Knuckles follows the little blasts that their fighting makes through the night sky. What's actually going on is a combination of punches and kicks from both Shadow and Golden Metal Sonic that are continually colliding. Shadow eventually gets tired and ends his Chaos Control. He then prepares for his Chaos Blast. To his surprise, the robot does the same. They both yell out Chaos Blast which releases a huge, red explosion from both sides in the air. Both Knuckles and Sonic are staring in awe at this. Shadow falls out of the sky and lands on the roof, but did not go through like Sonic did.

"Hmm, he seems tough. How about we work together," Sonic suggests.

"What do you have in mind," Shadow asks.

"Knuckles, you can cancel the power of the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald, right," Sonic says.

"Yeah, but how does that help us here," Knuckles replies.

"This robot is obviously a bad ripoff of my super form," Sonic explains. "Maybe you could turn it off with the Master Emerald as well?"

"I guess I could see if it would work," Knuckles says. He takes out the Master Emerald. "I have to activate it first."

"Hurry up because he is approaching," Sonic screams.

Knuckles sits the Master Emerald down. He puts both of his hands on it and it begins to float. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos." The Master Emeralds is now spinning rapidly and it's glowing. "Only you can do this. Stop the robot!" A green light comes from the Master Emerald which strikes Golden Metal Sonic. The robot actually seems to not be affected by this beam. It looks like he is absorbing the Master Emerald's power. Knuckles ceases function of the Master Emerald and puts it away. The floating robot has sparks of electricity flying around it. It flies high above this part of the planet while sticking his right arm up above it's head. A red ball of energy begins to form and it's size increases by the second.

"You idiot," Shadow tells Sonic. "That only made him stronger and now he's going to destroy this part of the planet!"

"Uh oh," Sonic says. "What are we gonna do? If only I had the Chaos Emeralds. We can't do anything with the Super Emeralds except for Tails and he's down and out."

Cosmo and Amy came to the roof in order to meet them. They look up in the sky and are clearly shocked at what they see.

"Wow," Amy exclaims. "This doesn't look good."

"Hey, why aren't you two keeping an eye on the other two," Knuckles asks.

"That's all done, well except for the fact that Tails still haven't shown any signs of life even though the blood transfusion was a success. At least I was able to get Maria back. She's sleeping," Cosmo explains.

"This is bad. Tails is dead and we are all gonna die," Knuckles says sadly. "We're screwed."

"Not really," Cosmo says. "Who has the Super Emeralds? Hand them over."

"Huh, what are you gonna do," Sonic asks as he gives her the emeralds. "Only Tails can use them alone. That's why we gave them to him for him to hold. You made a robot or something that utilizes them in some way?"

Shadow orders everyone to look up. Golden Metal Sonic releases his huge ball of energy and floats there in order to watch the destruction this is going to cause. All eyes are on Cosmo who is holding all seven Super Emeralds at the moment. She closes her eyes. The emeralds lift from her hands and begin to orbit her. Everyone's shocked of course, but they don't say a word. Cosmo doesn't undergo any transformation or anything like even though she has complete control over these emeralds. Instead, all she does is raise her right hand. The emeralds leave their orbit and begin to circle her hand. She points at the red ball of energy. The emeralds begin to pick up speed in their rotation. In the end, they release a huge, white beam of light which reflects the red ball of energy back at Golden Metal Sonic. The robot can't get away in time so it explodes once hit with it's own monstrosity. The emeralds are now back in orbit around Cosmo.

"Wut just happened," Knuckles asks. "I think I need to go lie down."

"That was amazing, Cosmo," Sonic says. "I'm proud of ya."

"So, no one here is gonna question the fact as to how she can use the Super Emeralds alone since only uhh, Tails can do it," Shadow inquires. "I remember his name now."

"Yeah, explain that please," Amy orders.

"Not telling," Cosmo replies.

"Who cares about how she can do it? All that matters is that she did it," Sonic explains. "If she wants to keep that secret to herself then let her. I think we at least owe her that. Good job. You really came through for us."

Now then, we switch to what Tails is going through. At this very moment, Tails is floating towards a very bright white light. Of course he's thinking that he's dead, which he technically is. On the other hand, he also thinks that this is a dream. He stops floating once he becomes completely in nothing but pure whiteness. He then hears a voice, the voice of a female actually.

"So, Miles Prower, you have been killed as of today," the voice says. "Your soul shall ascend into the beyond to total happiness."

"Please tell me this is a dream," Tails orders. "Look, I can't die now. Don't you understand the circumstances of my death and all of the friends I'd be leaving behind, especially Cosmo. I just can't go right now."

"Ah, you're holding back tears right now," the voice says. "Hmm, I can send you back, but you must continue your life like how it was before you died."

"What," Tails screams. "I have to stay Eggman's partner. Are you crazy? I'd never do something like that out of my own free will. It's not worth it."

"Uhh, too bad because you are not really dead," the voice explains. "You are in a coma at the moment. Seems as though your body has just been revived so you have to go back. Let me break it down for ya. You must continue to live your life like it was before you died, or I will be forced to kill you but send you down instead of up. You get what I'm saying?"

"So I'm done for either way," Tails says. "This sucks."

"Our chat is over," the voice says. "Please exit by floating towards the left."

"My life sucks," Tails mutters.

Everyone's now in the waiting room on the bottom floor. Shadow seems overjoyed to notice Maria sleeping in a chair, but he is holding it back. Cosmo gives the chip back to Shadow since she really doesn't have any more use for it. Knuckles has actually pushed a few chairs together and lied down on them which is kind of crazy since the top floor of this place contains ten bedrooms. Sonic is talking to Cosmo about Tails' condition. All of this time of relaxation is broken up however, once everyone hears the helicopter. Shadow uses Chaos Control to take everyone except for Maria to the roof once again. The helicopter lifts off and flies away. Yes everyone has surprise in their eyes. This gets Shadow to start thinking. He uses Chaos Control and disappears for a moment. He then returns.

"Tails is gone," Shadow says.

"This has been the weirdest day ever," Knuckles exclaims. "Super Sonic robots, Super Cosmo, and now Tails. What is going on?"

"I don't know," Sonic replies. "I guess we find out next chapter."

* * *

So, Tails almost died. Eggman can dispatch Super Sonic robots at will. Cosmo can use the Super Emeralds. Where did Tails go? How did Eggman create Super Sonic robots? Is he behind Tails' vision? How can Cosmo use the Super Emeralds? All shall be revealed in the third part of this which will be double the length of this chapter.

Sorry for the delay, again :( Yeah, I know this one is kind of short. It just sort of happened like this :/


End file.
